ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Breaking Into A Shop
(At Staten Island at night-time, Allison Lang watches some TYGER Guards speaking.) * TYGER Guard 1: TYGER command. We're in Sector 2. We were attacked. The vault is compromised. We believe the attacker was Brena. Over. * TYGER Guard 2: Roger that. TYGER 87, hold your position and await orders. Over. (The TYGER Guard next to the guard with the red suit gets pounced on by Allison and she starts fighting the guards, kicking, punching and sweeping them down. She defeated the red-suited TYGER guard also. She knocks down one of the guards and squeezes his head with her legs then turns and pins him down.) * Allison Lang: Good girl, Orrin. I can always count on you to make the Earth move. I guess you're tunneling into Jeff's vault below ground. (Allison walks down the streets and enters a shopping mall. Luckily, the doors and shops weren't closed and there are no people there. She runs across the center, looking for something to change her appearance.) * Allison Lang: There's a fashion shop ahead, just what I need to change my appearance. Nice work, Orrin. Time to get in here. (Allison checks her gizmo.) * Allison Lang: OK. There's the vault. Looks like a standard 3 card security protocol. Really, you'd think these people would've learned by now. Hopefully, the keys are down there, deep in the pockets of those TYGER guards. I'll need to be quick and stay out of sight. One wrong move and the failsafe will trigger and the mall will be locked down, permanently. (Allison gloves her hands, leaps onto the wall and scurries along it with her legs and fingers as supports. The TYGER guards below can't hear or see her as she scurries past them. She drops down on all fours to behind one of the guards, sneaks up and steals one of the keys before leaping back up and continuing along the ceiling of the mall. The same thing goes for two more of the TYGER guards. They both got their keycards stolen by Allison.) * Allison Lang: That's all of the keys. Next stop, the security room. (Allison heads into the secret security room and inserts the key cards. The fashion store is unlocked. She quickly leaps up to the ceiling and crawls her way out of the security room as the guards are alerted.) * TYGER Guard 3: What's going on? Someone's opening the store! * TYGER Guard 4: Is this a drill? * TYGER Guard 5: If it is, no one told us. Listen up! The room is hot. Spread out and search for intruders. No prisoners. Move! (The guards do so.) * TYGER Guard 6: I hope not. We've got special orders for him. With any luck; it's just some Arkham scum trying to get rich. We can have a little fun with them. (Allison drops to behind the guard and near a vent, then opens it before closing it to avoid detection. She stays there as the guard keeps walking, then comes out of it, then attacks him with the whip she has stolen from Piggsy. The guard falls. Allison knocks him down with a punch, then leaps back up to the ceiling and crawls along it. Another guard moves in. Allison knocks him down with a leg drop. Allison uses her whip to wrap her legs around another TYGER guard, then silently, she continues to crawl along the ceiling.) * TYGER Guard Leader: (enters, talk via headset) This is TYGER 54. We have confirmation that the target is in the Steel Mill. I repeat, Grimic is in the Steel Mill. * Odd Todd: (via headset) Good. Make it our first target. Protocol 10 will wipe both Jaddo and his friends from this Earth. * TYGER Guard Leader: Target is set. * Odd Todd: Then, let Protocol 10 commence. * TYGER Guard Leader: Understood. Commencing in 3, 2, 1. (Allison drops down from the ceiling again and strikes at the TYGER leader with her whip two times before punching him multiple times. She knees the guard as she leaps, then goes to the fashion shop, but it is closed by the metal cover and there are only small windows to see into. The cliffhanger text appears.) * Halka: (voiceover) Allison Lang ... A cat thief at The Big Apple! What on earth can save Jaddo?? Don't shoot, Mrs. Lang! Don't shoot!!! (Allison applies her gun, ready to shoot the window. More of the text appears.) * Allison Lang: (whispers) All set, my gun? Now, on my instructions. Ready, aim... * Halka: (voiceover) Good grief! Goodnight! Feline Fatale tomorrow? Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Can you see any way out?? (The screen fades into black.) Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Fight Scenes